How does it feel?
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Porque uno, como ser humano, a veces simplemente no sabe cómo reaccionar... Draco sufre ese problema, por su forma de ver la vida. ¿Quién podrá ayudarlo a sentir? ¿A quién podrá ayudar él? Slash Harry/Draco


**How does it feel?**

Draco Malfoy nunca ha sabido lo que se siente que alguien más se preocupe por él, nadie más que no sea su familia, por supuesto. Por eso, su primera reacción cuando Harry Potter, de entre todas las personas, le preguntó si estaba bien, después de haberse enterado de la muerte de su madre, a manos de unos Death Eaters, es ignorarlo y darle la espalda, dirigiéndose a su grupo de amigos.

Ellos sabrán cómo actuar ante él, sin que su voz denote ningún tipo de sentimiento, porque no deben sentir pena ni lástima por él. Lo último que el rubio quiere inspirar en otras personas es lástima.

Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle son quienes se encargan de que Harry no se acerque más, y que no haga ese tipo de preguntas que dejan un extraño sentimiento en el interior del rubio.

El Slytherin sabe que debería de sentirse extremadamente mal, pues se acaba de enterar que su madre está muerta... pero, extrañamente, no puede invocar el sentimiento de tristeza en su persona, es como si no fuera capaz de experimentar sentimiento alguno, y eso lo tiene aún más estresado de lo humanamente posible.

Antes de marcharse del Gran Comedor, Draco miró de reojo al ojiverde, quien ya no lo observaba.

Odiaba ese vacío en su pecho.

Por eso mismo siguió avanzando, quizás si lo ignoraba iba a poderlo superar, y tras haberlo superado iba a poder, como una persona normal, sentirse destrozado, abandonado y furioso con el resto del mundo, por haber perdido la vida de aquella persona que le había dado la vida a él.

Mientras tanto, aún tenía que preparar sus cosas porque iba a ir de regreso a la mansión Malfoy, a encontrarse con su padre, quien, en ese momento estaba encargándose de todo lo necesario para el entierro de Narcissa.

"No te preocupes por Potter." Dijo Pansy, su voz aguda penetrando en su cerebro, pero el heredero Malfoy no dijo nada, no quería hablar aún, porque sabía que no tenía las palabras que ellos querían de él. Ni siquiera sabía cuál debía ser su reacción. ¿Qué tan anormal era eso?

Se sentía como un mero espectador, cuando sabía que definitivamente no era así, él estaba involucrado en esa parte de la historia.

Él, después de todo, era el único hijo que Narcissa había tenido, por quien ella hubiese dado su propia vida.

Quizás eso era lo que había hecho.

Él seguía sin saber por qué era que los _amigos_ de su padre habían decidido deshacerse de la esposa de uno de los más fieles servidores de su señor. No tenía lógica y por eso mismo no lo pensaba demasiado.

Ahora, hasta el castillo, al que, aunque no lo admitiera, consideraba un segundo hogar, parecía algo tan extraño para él.

No comprendía.

Y el hecho de sentirse tan confundido sólo se agregaba al creciente dolor de cabeza que parecía haber encontrado hogar en él.

"Potter es un idiota." Comentó Blaise, tan casualmente como pudo. "No sabe qué es lo que estás viviendo, y se atreve a preguntarte _¿cómo estás?_"

Draco escuchó la risa de los otros tres jóvenes. Blaise era demasiado serio como para reírse.

Su comentario no había sido burlón, sólo buscaba comentar algo que él consideraba cierto... una de sus opiniones.

"Quiero estar solo." Dijo, había llegado a la sala común, y sabía que lo iban a seguir, que muy probablemente Pansy fuera a ofrecerce a ayudarle a empacar sus cosas, y que Blaise iba a decirle que él podía comunicarse con Lucius, para ponerse de acuerdo con él sobre la hora para que pasaran a buscar a Draco al castillo.

Pero no quería ayuda.

Quería un momento a solas.

Suponía que, después de todo lo que había aguantado a Pansy, Crabbe y a Goyle, se había logrado un descanso de ellos. Con Blaise no tenía ningún problema, porque el joven moreno tenía la personalidad más tranquila de todos los presentes.

Y Draco siempre se había conectado muy bien con él.

Encontraba que Blaise era una buena adición a cualquier grupo de personas, porque siempre tenía buenas ideas que ofrecer. El problema, al menos en esta situación, radicaba en que Blaise era demasiado frío, y analizaba demasiado las cosas.

Draco no necesitaba de eso.

Necesitaba de alguien que no analizara tanto las cosas, de alguien instintivo, que no pensara tanto, que no viera los pros y los contras de cada una de sus acciones, porque escapar, por una parte sonaba demasiado atractivo, pero sabía que si compartía sus pensamientos con sus demás compañeros, los cuatro iban a decirle que no estaba pensándolo.

Y cómo podía refutar eso.

Claro que no estaba pensándolo.

La lógica parecía carecer de lógica misma ahora que él no comprendía nada de lo que lo rodeaba, y quizás el sentimiento dormido en su interior despertase si dejaba que sus instintos actuaran, en vez de su razón... después de todo, los sentimientos están dominados por los instintos, y los pensamientos por la razón. Quizás sólo necesitaba dejar de pensar tanto.

Pero no lo conseguía.

Justamente ahora estaba pensando.

Pensando en cómo dejar de pensar.

¡Qué irónico!

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Pansy, dolida.

Blaise la empujó suavemente, apartándola.

"Si Draco quiere estar solo, no veo por qué debemos imponerle nuestra presencia. Se merece un momento a solas. Vayan a sus habitaciones, no quiero verlos molestando a Draco."

Pansy entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Dónde vas a estar tú?"

Antes que Blaise pudiese responder, Draco respondió por él.

"Él va a estar conmigo."

Los otros tres no dijeron nada más. Era común la preferencia por Zabini, ya estaban acostumbrados.

--

"¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?" Preguntó Blaise, sentándose junto al rubio, quien se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos azules de Draco estaban fijos en la pared, observando un punto inmóvil, evitando los ojos castaños de su acompañante. La intensidad de la mirada del otro Slytherin era algo que siempre le había fascinado, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba. Era demasiado para alguien tan joven.

El rubio finalmente miró de reojo a Blaise.

"No quería hablar, sólo quería un poco de tu compañía... tú no complicas todo."

Blaise enarcó una ceja.

"¿Qué habría que complicar? Es sencillo, estás deprimido, no hay nada de malo en eso... sentirse triste es algo común cuando pierdes a alguien especial." Dijo el moreno. "Sé que tienes una imagen que mantener, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas mostrar debilidad ocasionalmente. No todos en Slytherin esperan que seas omnipotente."

Draco asintió.

No se sentía deprimido, ni triste, ni cansado, ni mal. Simplemente no se sentía de ninguna forma.

En eso radicaba su molestia.

Pero no quería decírselo a Blaise, su amigo seguro iba a querer explicarlo de alguna forma que él no comprendería, diciendo que era un factor emocional, que era el shock, que muy probablemente era sólo la etapa de negación, que él se negaba a aceptar una realidad tácita, de modo que su cerebro no enviaba las señales de sufrimiento al resto de su cuerpo, pero que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a darse cuenta que era cierto.

Pero él no estaba en negación, Draco sabía que era cierto.

Sabía que no volvería ver el rostro sonriente de su madre, que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz preocupada por él.

"No te preocupes." Dijo, pero no estaba usando un tono que lo consolara, su voz seguía saliendo con esa inflexión casi aburrida que a Draco, en ese momento, en vez de parecerle entretenida, empezaba a fastidiarle. "Todo va a estar bien. Lucius está ahí."

El rubio suspiró.

"Lo sé." Mintió. "Sólo necesito adaptarme a la idea de no volver a ver a mi madre nunca más."

"Te comprendo."

Quiso gritarle que era mentira, que él jamás sería capaz de comprenderlo, porque él carecía de sentimientos, y aunque, en esos momentos, él tampoco parecía ser una persona guiada por emociones, sabía que él sí sentía.

Sólo quería comprender por qué no estaba tan emocionalmente adolorido como debería.

Sólo quería comprender.

"Duerme un poco, seguro que cuando despiertes, estarás sintiéndote mucho mejor."

Lo dudaba, pero quién era él para contradecir lo que una mente lógica decía... así que simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama y permitió que Blaise cubriera su cuerpo con una gruesa manta, después de todo era invierno y se suponía que hacía mucho frío.

Eso, aunque fuera difícil de creer, Draco tampoco lo sentía.

--

La nieve caía fría y blanca, pura y mortal, sobre el jardín de Hogwarts.

Draco finalmente estaba solo, había conseguido que todo su ejército de Slytherin lo dejara solo, y ahora vagaba por el jardín sin saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ante las condolencias de las personas, por muy falsas que éstas fueran. Ahora ni siquiera sabía distinguir una condolencia honesta y una hecha sólo para burlarse de su persona.

Pero de algo estaba segura, la que había recibido de parte de Harry Potter, en forma de una nota, y que le había ocultado a todo Slytherin, era la única que le parecía sincera de entre todas las que había recibido, y tampoco sabía cómo interpretar ese sentimiento.

Seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar al niño que vivió estando interesado en su salud mental.

_Lamento mucho lo que pasó, sé cómo debes estarte sintiendo, como si no hubiera una forma correcta de reaccionar. No te presiones demasiado, la respuesta vendrá pronto, sólo intenta dar un paso a la vez. Todo va a estar bien._

Quizás sí podía confiar en Potter porque él había vivido algo similar a lo que él.

Había perdido a su familia, y quizás Harry tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar, quizás él aún estaba en la fase de dar un paso a la vez.

Draco sabía, definitivamente, que él no estaba en negación.

Había aceptado que Narcissa estaba muerta.

Lo que no sucedía era la tristeza.

En otra época de su vida, se habría sentido orgulloso de sí mismo por poder _controlar_ sus sentimientos, el problema radicaba en que él no era quien estaba decidiendo cómo se sentía.

Volvía a lo que había ocasionado toda su frustración.

No estaba sintiendo nada.

Y no sabía cómo era que había caído en aquella situación.

Justo antes de enterarse que su madre había fallecido, recordaba haberse sentido bastante enojado por la atención que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le daba a Potter, recordaba haber visto al ojiverde con enfado... ahora lo veía y nada.

No podía odiarlo ya más.

¿Acaso tanta maldad consume los sentimientos?

Lo dudaba.

Siguió caminando, disfrutando del paisaje.

Cuando menos, aún podía apreciar la etérea belleza del paisaje, la cruel y fría nieve que adornaba todo y que parecía purificar todo lo que tocaba, pero también mataba, acabando con la vida de ciertas plantas, que tendrían que esperar hasta la primavera, para tímidamente, salir de nuevo, perezosas y hermosas, dispuestas a cubrir todo de colores.

Sí, pensaba en cosas triviales, como plantas, para distraerse un poco de la situación que estaba atravesando, para no recordar que había visto a su padre, y que él sí había sabido reaccionar a la muerte de Narcissa.

Lucius había estado impasivo cuando habló con él, pero Draco lo había visto llorar, derramar lágrimas de sufrimiento ante la pérdida de la mujer a la que amaba.

Él también había amado a su madre.

Amó a Narcissa, aún la amaba... ella era su madre, pero las lágrimas simplemente no brotaban, por mucho que apretaba sus ojos cerrados y se decía que, cuando menos para engañar al resto del mundo, debía de llorar.

Era lo que la sociedad estaría esperando.

Quería solucionar su problema.

Quizás si hablaba con Snape encontraría una solución, porque Severus Snape siempre sabía cómo solucionar los problemas del rubio, y un poco de ayuda estaría muy bien, porque pensar que él podría hacerlo por su propia cuenta, sería atribuirse méritos que no se merecía, porque no estaba logrando mucho, aunque lo pensara insistentemente.

Alzó la vista al cielo.

Todo estaba teñido de un deprimente gris mientras empezaba a nevar de nuevo.

Escuchó un ruido tras él y se volvió.

Harry Potter estaba ahí, observándolo... había una expresión confusa en su rostro, como si no pudiera comprender qué hacía el rubio ahí afuera, bajo la nieve que caía, con una expresión bastante extraña en su rostro, como si él tampoco supiera a qué se debía su presencia en el jardín de Hogwarts.

Pero el pelinegro seguro pensaba que el rubio iba a ser hostil con él, por lo que simplemente rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta, regresando sobre sus pasos.

Draco se sintió abandonado.

¿Acaso ignorar a Potter como lo había estado haciendo sólo había servido para que el otro mago dejara de querer ofrecer su ayuda?

"¡Harry! ¿Por qué estás regresándote...? Ah, es por el hurón, sí, tienes razón... busquemos otro lugar."

Harry se volvió a medias y miró al rubio, quien parecía aún más confundido... y le regaló la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

El rubio incluso creyó que lo había imaginado.

--

Severus lo miró fijamente.

La confesión del rubio lo había dejado pensando.

No podía atribuir la carencia de reacción del rubio a un hechizo ni al uso de alguna poción, porque sabía que en Hogwarts, a menos que fueras Harry Potter, por lo general uno estaba siempre bastante protegido.

Draco decía que no estaba en negación, pero Snape no encontraba otra respuesta.

Quizás el rubio estaba en negación y se negaba incluso a aceptar eso, diciendo que estaba seguro de aceptar la muerte de su madre.

Pero no lo culpaba de eso.

Incluso Lucius estaba demasiado paranoico ahora, porque los Death Eaters no debían haber matado a Narcissa, y no había sido un error.

Pero Lucius aún no sabía qué había hecho mal su esposa.

"Seguro es sólo una fase, Draco." Concluyó Snape. "No hay nada mal, hablando en términos de magia, contigo."

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, pero aceptó la respuesta, ¿qué más podía exigirle a su Profesor? Nada.

--

Encontró que una de las aulas abandonadas del castillo era un excelente escondite, y que ahí estaba a salvo de la curiosidad de sus compañeros de Slytherin, porque éstos podían ser bastante molestos, y siempre estaban _pendientes_ de él, por decirlo de una forma.

Estaba cerca del aula de la cual se había adueñado, cuando escuchó un ruido en el interior.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó y abrió la puerta.

Harry Potter estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Estaba solo, y el ruido que había escuchado, había sido una silla cayendo al suelo después que el ojiverde la pateara.

Entró al aula y cerró la puerta tras él.

Harry estaba serio, ignorando la presencia del rubio, como si no lo hubiese visto entrar; y de nuevo, Draco se preguntó si había él ignorado demasiado a Harry en esa etapa de su vida en que no sabía ni cómo actuar.

Todos seguían actuando condescendientes con él.

Snape ahora lo vigilaba y protegía más, y sabía que era por órdenes de Lucius, quien seguía estando paranoico y preocupándose por la vida y seguridad de su único hijo, y el único familiar que le quedaba vivo.

O al menos, el único familiar a quien amaba.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

Harry rió sarcásticamente, pero además de eso, no respondió, sino que simplemente se dejó caer sentado al suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared y observando al rubio a la cara.

Draco se sentía incómodo bajo la observación de los ojos esmeralda de Potter.

"No quieres saber cómo estoy, sólo buscas un poco de compasión, aunque ni siquiera te des cuenta tú mismo... quieres encontrar a alguien que se encuentre peor que tú, para decirte que, cuando menos, en el mundo existe alguien aún más miserable." Escupió el ojiverde con ira. "No digas que no es cierto, porque es lo que he vivido haciendo yo toda mi vida."

Draco no respondió.

¿Acaso eso era todo?

¿Harry sabía algo que a él podría servirle? ¿Acaso ese modo de reaccionar, ira ante todo, por el simple hecho que había gente feliz en el mundo, era la respuesta que él había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo?

A él le molestaba ver a sus compañeros de Slytherin tan contentos cuando recibían cartas de sus familiares, le causaba una molestia en su estómago.

Pero además de eso, seguía sin poder llorar.

Parte de él ya se había resignado.

"Ignoro de qué hablas." Dijo, finalmente. "No quiero compasión, sólo quiero poder sentirme triste porque perdí a mi madre, y... lo peor de todo es que soy capaz de enfadarme, lo comprobé hace poco, cuando quise golpear a Pansy por intentar actuar como una madre sustituta, pero no puedo llorar a mi madre muerta."

Un silencio nada incómodo los rodeó por un período de cinco minutos, en el que ambos disfrutaron la carencia de intercambio de palabras. Un momento de silencio, era lo que iban a atesorar, porque las palabras, aunque siempre importantes, muchas veces pueden comunicar algo que uno no quiere escuchar, y el rubio no sabía qué podía obtener de las palabras de su más grande rival en Hogwarts, tampoco sabía si realmente debía confiar en él.

Pero debía admitir que no era Potter quien buscaba siempre humillarlo y meterlo en problemas.

Era él quien siempre había querido superar al ojiverde, ahora sólo quería un poco de ayuda.

Sabía que Potter no iba pedirle algo a cambio, como muy probablemente hicieran los de su propia casa, porque en Slytherin nadie hace nada de a gratis.

"Seguro que llevas días preguntándote cómo hacer para que el mundo deje de sentir pena por ti."

El rubio asintió.

Eso también era parte del problema.

Las miradas de pena que recibía en los pasillos, y comentarios de personas que terminaban infuriándolo en vez de haciéndolo sentir mejor, o comprendido.

"Pues déjame decirte que nunca termina, la gente siempre siente lástima por ti, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado... mírame a mí. La gente sigue creyendo que me voy a derrumbar si no sienten pena por mí."

"Al menos eres capaz de derrumbarte." Soltó el rubio.

"Tú también, es sólo que aún estás pensando como un Slytherin, no quieres que el mundo se entere de tu dolor, y permites que tu orgullo maneje la situación... pero es obvio que estás triste, uno puede simplemente bloquear sus emociones cuando no sabe cuándo es el momento adecuado para mostrarlas."

Draco lo miró.

"Sé que debo llorar."

Harry negó.

"No _debes_ llorar... a menos que sea lo que tú quieres."

"No te entiendo."

"No te culpo... toda tu vida tu padre te ha enseñado a ser _hombre_, a actuar como uno, a esconder tus sentimientos, porque los sentimientos en el campo de batalla son capaces de derrotarte, pero igual, muchas veces, la victoria está en una emoción guardada, escondida... oculta, como tú quieras denominarla. Quizás tu padre finalmente consiguió lo que quería de ti... has bloqueado satisfactoriamente cualquier emoción dolorosa porque piensas que sería vergonzoso que el resto del mundo te viera llorar."

Draco parecía demasiado sorprendido por la exactitud de las palabras del ojiverde como para mostrar otra reacción que no fuera la de observarlo fijamente, con la boca semiabierta.

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Simplemente lo sabía.

No le había costado mucho descifrarlo, porque sabía lo que él mismo había vivido, y ningún ser humano era tan complicado como para que la dinámica se modificara demasiado... bueno, Malfoy lo era, porque toda su vida había sido entrenado para actuar de una forma determinada, lo que creaba una pauta de conducta muy específica.

Malfoy no sabía como salír de aquel molde para poder expresarse libremente, habiendo estado toda su vida limitado a cualquier emoción propia.

"Potter." Harry se volvió, y observó al rubio. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Harry hizo un sonido como de sorpresa, incapaz de concebir que alguien estuviera preguntándole a él por la solución a un problema, ya que siendo el mejor amigo de Hermione durante tanto tiempo siempre lo dejaba en la sombra.

Pero el rubio seguía observándolo, como si creyera que la solución a todos sus problemas estaba en la posible respuesta que el Gryffindor pudiese proveer.

Era una pena que él mismo aún no tuviera una solución para su propio problema.

"Si yo supiera, Malfoy, estaría haciéndolo, y no estaría aquí, sentado contigo, en un aula abandonada, esperando a que cualquiera de los dos pierda lo poco que nos queda de razón, mientras esperamos encerrados en este castillo."

Y en la inmensidad de aquel antiguo castillo, donde nadie los apresaba, Draco se sintió claustrofóbico.

Un poco de libertad, cuando menos mental, estaría bien, pero sabía que mientras existiera la guerra en el mundo mágico, él iba a estar atado a una ideología, a las mismas creencias de su familia, porque sabía que aunque no eran correctas... su madre había muerto por ellas... su padre seguía aceptándolas como la única verdad en su mundo.

Draco no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Narcissa jamás pudo, y ahora que ya no estaba, era imposible.

"Potter... ¿cómo se siente?"

Harry enarcó una ceja y miró al rubio, esperando un poco más... una pregunta más específica, para saber cómo responder, o simplemente ignorarla, el rubio lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo, mientras él había intentado ayudarle a superar su pérdida.

Podía pagarle con la misma moneda.

"¿Cómo se siente poder... _sentir_?"

Harry pareció confundido un instante, estiró su mano y tocó la del rubio por un instante.

"Si tú llegas a descubrirlo, Malfoy, no dudes en hacérmelo saber."

El rubio sólo bufó un poco.

"Creí que tú sabías de lo que estabas hablando." Dijo, finalmente se sentó junto al ojiverde, sin acercarse demasiado, manteniendo entre ambos una considerable distancia, el tipo de distancia que dos personas que no son siquiera cordiales el uno con el otro, tienen el sentido común de crear entre ellos.

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros, en un gesto de pura indiferencia o quizás ignorancia del tema.

"No soy Hermione." Dijo y escuchó la leve risa del rubio.

"Granger no es como yo pensaba."

Harry le miró de reojo.

"¿Sabes? Ella fue una de las pocas personas que no es de mi casa, que no se rió o burló de mí, por la muerte de mi madre... incluso castigó a un par de alumnos por hacerlo. Parece que tiene un verdadero sentido de la justicia." Dijo el rubio. Un poco incómodo por no estar hablando mal de la chica, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de ella tan neutralmente.

Quizás debería acostumbrarse, ella se lo había ganado.

"Hermione es una buena chica."

Draco sonrió.

Sorprendente como podía tener una conversación con Potter sin que uno de los dos quisiera estrangular al otro.

Había subestimado tanto al Gryffindor.

"Hablas como si te gustara Granger."

Harry rió.

"Que Ron no escuche eso, es bastante posesivo de Hermione."

El rubio se sorprendió.

La comadreja y Granger... aunque quizás no era una pareja tan dispareja. Miró de nuevo a Potter, quien parecía bastante entretenido en la pared que estaba frente a él, y en no observar demasiado tiempo al rubio.

"Mi madre siempre quiso que no aceptara todas las órdenes de mi padre... contraer matrimonio con Pansy no debería ser una obligación. Mi madre siempre creyó que yo debía encontrar el amor por mi propia cuenta, ya que ella sólo agradecía haberse enamorado de mi padre." Comentó, era algo que ni siquiera Blaise sabía. "Incluso aceptó la idea que además de las chicas, me sentía atraído a los chicos."

Los ojos del rubio estaban llorosos.

"Narcissa, aunque nunca lo supiera mi padre, era más que mi madre... era alguien en quien podía confiar, la única persona que no cuestionaba mis decisiones, las pocas que mi padre me permitía tomar, fue la única que no perdió la cabeza cuando dije que ser un sirviente no era mi vocación... y ahora, ahora quizás ése sea el motivo por el cual ella murió."

Antes que el rubio se diera cuenta, Harry lo notó... había lágrimas enormes resbalando por las mejillas del rubio, quien siguió hablando de lo buena madre que Narcissa había sido, a pesar de no haber estado tanto tiempo con él como ambos hubiesen querido.

Era una tradición Malfoy, para forjar carácter y espíritu en el hombre había que cortar cualquier trazo de dependencia con la madre.

Harry sonrió, en silencio.

Sujetó la mano del rubio entre las suyas.

"Draco," Dijo, sorprendiendo al Slytherin, quien le miró. Harry limpió una de sus lágrimas con la punta de su dedo y se la mostró al rubio. "dime, ¿cómo se siente?"

-Fin-

**Notas:**

Un one shot más de ellos, listo y borrado de mi lista de pendientes. De hecho, tengo una historia larga pendiente, y otra más en mente, pero me encantaría un poco de ayuda así que, si alguien se ofrece a ayudar... welcome, help!


End file.
